Cloud computing involves executing processes, e.g., simultaneously, on multiple computers that are connected in a network. A user who has permission to access the cloud computing environment can use the processing power of the multiple computers to perform computing tasks, e.g., execute a computer application, store data or perform other computing tasks. The computers operating in the cloud computing environment execute software in response to user input. Some input can be malicious and designed to cripple the cloud environment through a Denial-of-Service attack (DoS attack) or a distributed denial-of-service attack (DDoS attack).